1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book stand, and more particularly to an adjustable book stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical book stands can not be rotated and can not be elevated such that the position of the book stands can not be suitably adjusted to suit the light source.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional book stands.